


Amy's Secret Tattoo

by Earpdanvers



Category: Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earpdanvers/pseuds/Earpdanvers
Summary: Sarah discovering Amy's secret tattoo and eventually finding out the true real story behind why Amy got in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Standard RPF rules: If you don't like RPF and it makes you uncomfortable- what are you doing here? Like honestly don't read it.
> 
> No disrespect meant to the actors.
> 
> [reposting on my own account]

It was the beginning of a new working week this one how ever was different then usual both Amy and Sarah hadn't seen each other in two weeks due to complications however that didn't stop Amy from thinking about Sarah the whole time. The time had come for them to start getting ready to film there scene however Amy was nowhere to be seen "has anyone seen Amy Acker" yelled one of the producers "I'll go look for her, I think she may have lost track of time" said Sarah.

Sarah arrives at Amy's van but Amy was nowhere to be found this is odd she thought "Amy.... Ams are you in there it's me Sarah" there was no response so she looked around set yet to finally find Amy sitting near the lake. "Amy there you are. I've been looking for you. We have to go film our scene" Amy however wasn't in the mind state to film that day so she ended up going home for the day.

Later that night Sarah went to check on Amy "Hey Ams you home it's me we need to talk, I'm worried about you" Amy opens the door and shows Sarah to the lounge they sat in total silence for a few minutes before Sarah's hand slowly became close to Amy's "Sarah I....I" "shhhh" Sarah whispers. Amy begins to get nervous around Sarah and gets fidgety Sarah notices the tension between them so she grabbed Amy as quick as she could but Amy put up a fight and ran to the bathroom in tears.

"Ams open the door please just open the god dam door." Amy opened the door and they both just stood there Amy looking at the ground baring to look at Sarah whiles Sarah was giving her the most sweetest look. "Sarah I.. I like you in a way I've never liked you before or anyone else for that matter, I don't know how to control it anymore and everyday it's killing me you not knowing.." Before Amy could finish Sarah swept her away with a kiss Amy was so shocked that she just went along with it after all it's what she's wanted all this time.

A few minutes had past before they moved towards the bedroom, as they were making there way there they were crashing into the walls knocking the photographs onto the floor but that didn't stop them from pushing and shoving next thing you know Sarah was on top of Amy pulling her cloths off and Amy was doing the same to Sarah, things started heating up real fast between them until Sarah noticed something "....You never told me you had a tattoo on your.....your butt."

Amy looked like she was gonna faint of embarrassment trying to stumble the words out  
"... I... Well you know how.. How much of a Shoot fan i am..."  
Sarah began giggles at how much of a dork Amy really is "ohh Ams please tell me you didn't just get 4A Tattooed"  
Amy being the shy girl she is had to somehow explain why she got the tattoo in the first place, but how, will she? Who knows.

Amy lent in and stroked the side of Sarah's face towards her jawline admiring how beautiful it was before leaning in and kissing her soft lips "can we just cuddle for the rest of the night" said Amy.

Sarah laid down pulling Amy down with her by the arm "you know Ams one day you're have to tell me the story behind that tattoo" Amy smiled at Sarah in the most cutest way you could imagine and said "i know"

"It's cute I hope you know that. How did you come up with that?" Before Sarah could get a response  
Amy had fallen sound asleep in Sarah's arms so Sarah stared at how cute she looked until she fell asleep herself.


End file.
